


Snowy Day Woes

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snow, hypothermia is a bitch and some people are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #TyriasLibraryEvent. Kazukoh looks back on the problems she's had with snow and cold.
Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576981





	Snowy Day Woes

While I admit that snow can be fun, it can also be quite a curse to me.

Let us travel back to approximately late Colossus of 1330-approximately early Zephyr, 1331, as I’m not sure which season this took place in.

The wind whipped through the streets of Divinity’s Reach, as snow fell onto the brick pavement, coating it in a light layer of white. Not wishing to remain in Rata Sum other than for resting my head, I had been spending most of my waking hours either upon these streets, or within The Maiden’s Keep, the bar and common congregating place of the Rurikton district. An Asura of my size and stature could not easily maintain her body temperature, even in the warmest of weather, so a cold, snowy, windy day was quite the detriment to my health. Even inside the eponymous tavern was terribly cold-at least to me. I had been out long enough that I was starting to feel numb in places that shouldn’t be, and I was sitting in front of the fire, still shivering and struggling to warm up, when someone I knew quite well came in-someone who knew that I struggle to stay warm during this time of year. But what did they do? Nothing. The owner eventually saw me and draped a blanket over my shoulders, but it was a while before that happened. I ended up feeling ill the next day as a result, and it was an Alchemy-induced miracle that I didn’t get frostbite.

I kept my guard up for any subsequent travels outdoors in anything below tropical climates.

A year or so later, however, it happened again. Let us travel to Phoenix of 1332.

My Krewe and I took a vacation up to Hoelbrak to celebrate Dragon Bash. Most days I was fine with some heavy clothing, since we had excellent heating back at the cabin, and we were almost always fighting holograms, which the action helped me warm up. Though this day was different. It was colder today, there was a bit of wind, too. Even the exercise couldn’t warm me up. But this time was different. My Krewe Chief rushed me back to the cabin when I was shivering still, and apparently according to her, the tips of my ears were turning blue. Another Krewemate wrapped me in a blanket, had a cup of hot cocoa made for me and helped me drink it (since I couldn’t use my arms), and moved the extra heater so it pointing directly at me-and was closer to me. A third climbed onto the bed so there was extra body heat to share.

I guess my now former connection was cold as snow. But while my Krewe is warm like a fireplace, they’re as fun as snow.


End file.
